Rescue and Reunite
by CeliaEquus
Summary: The long-awaited crossover! Amalea Snape has been wished away by a student. While Severus runs the labyrinth, Hermione enlists the help of 'crazy Aunt Sarah'. HGSS/SWJ. Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor "Labyrinth", and make no money from this.
1. A Bad Wish

"A Bad Wish"

"You have been given detention for a reason, Mr. Ackroyd," Severus said. "You melted seven cauldrons with a foolish and dangerous prank. Something you heard about from one of your friends?"

"Yeah, but it didn't make _that_ happen," Denny said, scuffing the floor of the dungeons with his right sneaker.

"This was a far more volatile potion than the one that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley destroyed in their second year, with only a third-rate firework," he said, his anger growing. "You are fortunate indeed that I happen to retain _very_ quick reflexes, and was able to stop the explosion from furthering. Otherwise the entirety of the dungeons would have been obliterated, and all in the name of a _practical joke_!"

Denny pulled back a few steps, scared almost witless.

"Severus?" Mrs. Snape called, and she walked into her husband's study. "Oh, hello, Mr. Ackroyd. I heard that you nearly made me a widow."

"Did you wish to speak with me, Hermione?"

"Yes, please. It will only take a minute."

"Fine, fine. Wait here," he said, scowling at Denny, before following his wife from the room. While the young Hufflepuff waited, a small girl with curly black hair and big, dark-brown eyes walked in. Three-year-old Amalea Snape was looking for her parents, and she frowned when she saw the older boy.

"You're the one who's got detention all weekend, aren't you?" she asked. The daughter of two extremely intelligent parents, Amalea spoke well, and had a rapidly-increasing vocabulary, thanks to her voracious appetite for the written word.

"S'what if I am?" Denny said, crossing his arms. As the oldest person in the room, he was feeling tremendously empowered; a fourth year up against a toddler. He revelled in the sensation.

"Daddy wants you to be expelled," she said, taking a step forward.

Denny snorted. "And?"

"If I had a wand, I'd challenge you to a duel."

"I've got a better idea," he said. "You know that movie your mother forced us all to watch in Muggle Studies last term? How would you like to see if it's fact or fiction?"

"What do you mean?" Amalea asked, stepping back nervously. Her voice was starting to shake, and so were her hands. "What…"

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now," Denny said, and he laughing evilly, trying to frighten the little girl.

Instead, he nearly wet his pants when the candles were all extinguished, and he heard the scuffling of many light feet. There was a muttered curse from the room next door, and someone cast a spell to make the lights flare up again.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, looking around. Severus frowned at the young student.

"Why did you put the lights out?" he asked, striding over.

"I d-didn't, P-professor Snape. Honest."

"'Honestly'," the Muggle Studies professor corrected. She glanced around the room. "I'd better go and tell Amalea to wait in her room until we're done here."

"Uh…" Denny said, his gaze dropping to the floor. The Snapes closed in on him.

"What happened?" Severus asked softly, coal eyes glinting.

"Well, you see… I didn't think it'd actually work… and it probably hasn't…"

"_What_ hasn't worked?"

"Uh…"

"Use Legillimancy on him, Severus."

"Now you wish me to be unethical, my dear?"

"When it concerns the possible disappearance of my daughter, yes!"

"Fine," he said, and he forced Denny to look him in the eye. He muttered, "Legillimens," and saw—and heard—what had transpired. He was paler than usual when the spell ended, and he could hardly speak. Finally, he looked at the boy. "Tell Professor Dumbledore _precisely_ what happened. Give him a Pensieve memory if you have to."

There came a knocking, and the potions master pushed the boy to the fireplace. Denny flooed to the headmaster's quarters, while Hermione went for the door.

"No!" Severus hissed, and he pulled her back. "I will deal with him. Hermione, go to our bedroom. Find my address book. Look up Sarah Williams; she's my aunt. Tell her that I'm going after Amalea. She may be able to help. She has beaten the Labyrinth before."

"The Labyrinth? Hang on. Sarah Will…"

"My father was _Toby_. Tobias Williams. Find my Aunt Sarah. Go!" She obediently ran out of the study, just as the door opened on its own, admitting the Goblin King.

"Good evening," he said, tilting his head. "I believe a child was wished away."

"My daughter," Severus said. "I wish to run the labyrinth to get her back. I'm aware of the dangers."

"Yes; that movie," Jareth said, tapping his ornate riding crop against his left thigh. "But the _real_ perils are far more terrifying than any movie could possibly convey."

"The boy who wished my daughter away is too young to have known what he was really doing, while cynical enough to believe that it wouldn't work. He is of no relation to her. It was in retaliation to a punishment that I, as his teacher, was bestowing upon him."

"But he was the one who did the wishing," Jareth said. "Do you really desire to run the labyrinth?"

"I do."

"Very well then." The goblin king dropped a crystal, and he and Severus vanished from the room, just as Hermione re-entered, having found the floo address. She had only ever heard of her husband's 'crazy Aunt Sarah'. Now she was about to find out why she had isolated herself from the rest of the world so many decades ago.

"House of Sarah Williams," she said, and the fireplace swallowed her up.

The fireplace at the other end spewed her onto the floor. She dragged herself to her feet, shaking off the soot as best she could.

"Who's there?" a voice, hoarse from disuse, whispered.

"My name is Hermione Snape," she said, approaching a darkened corner. "My husband is Severus Snape, son of Tobias… well, as I've learned this evening, Tobias Williams."

"Toby." A lamp was turned up, and Hermione gasped. Seated before her was a young woman, surely no older than Denny, with long brown hair and a haunted expression.

"Who are you?"

"I… I am Sarah Williams."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first chapter of my first cross-over fic. Hurrah! I came up with this idea ages ago, and took the opportunity of writing this as a chapter in "DVD Delights". I hope you all enjoy this story, and look at the banners on Deviantart. I would have posted this yesterday, only ffnet was being silly.<strong>

**Review, please!**


	2. Sarah Tells Her Story

"Sarah Tells Her Story"

"_Who's there?" a voice, hoarse from disuse, whispered._

"_My name is Hermione Snape," she said, approaching a darkened corner. "My husband is Severus Snape, son of Tobias… well, as I've learned this evening, Tobias Williams."_

"_Toby." A lamp was turned up, and Hermione gasped. Seated before her was a young woman, surely no older than Denny, with long brown hair and a haunted expression._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I… I am Sarah Williams."_

* * *

><p>"You're my husband's aunt?" Hermione said, eyes wide. "But… but you're so young."<p>

"I was born in 1924. Unfortunately," she grimaced, "I haven't aged, as you can see."

"How did _that_ happen?"

"Oh, surely you have seen the film," Sarah said bitterly. "My life flaunted before people's eyes, only set in the eighties when 'girl power' was more prominent. It was not in my time."

"No. I imagine not."

"Let me tell you what happened," she said, standing up. "There was no 'evil stepmother'. My father was a widower, and I was caring for my brother. I was bored with my life, and angry that my father was being too frivolous with the little money we had. You know of the Depression?"

"Yes, of course."

"He had lost his job, and spent so much time trying to find work that I had to look after Tobias all by myself."

"So you wished him away to have an adventure," Hermione said. Sarah nodded.

"Then we fell on good times, we were able to move to Britain barely a year later."

"How much of the movie is inaccurate?"

"The journey through the labyrinth was the same for the most part, although I was in more restrictive clothes. The dialogue was wrong, and I didn't have any plastic jewellery. Also that… it is called a borot?"

"A… robot?"

"It was actually a magical tree. But the final confrontation between the Goblin King and I…" She drew in a shuddering breath. "That was the same." She hung her head. "Exactly the same, right down to the looks that he gave me."

"Did he love you?"

"No, of course not," she said quickly. "It was just a ruse. So." She turned around. "What brings you here? Where is my nephew?"

"He is… in the Goblin Kingdom."

"What?"

"Our daughter was wished away by one of our students. Instead of making him run, Severus volunteered. I heard it just before I got to the room, before I could see them disappear. He was hoping that you could help. Amalea is our only child, you see." Hermione stepped over to the young woman. "Can you? Can you help? She is your great-niece, you know."

"I realise that. But I can't go back there…"

"Can you at least _tell_ me how to help? Please, Miss Williams. Uh, Aunt Sarah?"

"Just call me Sarah." She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. "Do you know why I hate the place so much?"

"Tell me."

"I am cursed to be this young forever," she said. "I had to separate myself from the rest of society. Toby hated me, but I watched over him when I could. He married a woman with the last name 'Prince': a reference to royalty. When she turned out to be a witch, he beat her because he remembered his own brush with magic. He was actually three when he was taken by the Goblin King."

"I didn't know that."

"Film-makers." Sarah snorted. "They do what they like. Pity they didn't mention the rest of the story."

"What do you mean?"

She looked down at her hand. "Hoggle told me this afterwards. The peach that he gave me only gives immortality if the juice gets into the bloodstream."

"But…"

"The fairy bite broke the skin. Just a little bit of juice had to trickle onto the teeth mark, and that did it." She scowled. "_Now_ do you see why I cannot go back? Now do you see why I'm afraid, why I _hate_ the Goblin Kingdom?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

Suddenly, it hit Hermione that Amalea was gone, that she might never see her again. She collapsed to the floor, and burst into tears. Sarah knelt beside her, and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry."

"I… I can't lose her. I can't lose either of them."

"I know, I know."

"They're my life. I love them so much."

"…Yes." Sarah bit her lip. "It isn't fair, is it?"

"No, it isn't." Hermione wept. "What do I do?"

"Hermione?"

Sniff. "Yes?"

"I don't know _what_ I can do. But I'll try." She stood, and Hermione scrambled to her feet, too. Sarah walked over to a mirror, and placed a hand on the edge. "Hoggle gave me this after we moved to England. Come with me."

She stepped into it, disappearing through the glassy surface. Against her better judgement, Hermione followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Excitement! I hope you're all on tenterhooks for the next post.<strong>

**See you then!**


	3. Help from Hoggle

"Help from Hoggle"

"_Hermione?"_

_Sniff. "Yes?"_

"_I don't know what I can do. But I'll try." She stood, and Hermione scrambled to her feet, too. Sarah walked over to a mirror, and placed a hand on the edge. "Hoggle gave me this after we moved to England. Come with me."_

_She stepped into it, disappearing through the glassy surface. Against her better judgement, Hermione followed._

* * *

><p>Severus stood at the top of a hill, looking over a dusky brown land which was covered primarily by a maze. His gaze drifted to a city and a castle in the distance.<p>

"Just as she described it," he murmured.

Jareth, the Goblin King, swept over to him.

"What was that?" he asked, his voice soft and menacing. Severus was reminded of himself for a brief moment.

"It looks remarkably similar to…"

"The film," Jareth said, disgust written all over his face. "I am aware of the likeness."

"Indeed," Severus said. But his determination to remain calm faltered. "Where is my daughter?"

"You know very well where she is."

"And I have thirteen hours?"

"Eleven." Jareth grinned nastily. "That comes as a shock to you? People – especially young girls – kept wishing away children so that they could run the labyrinth. And they won, more often than not. It was my duty to raise the stakes." He waved a hand, and a clock appeared. "Your time has already started. You have less than eleven hours to retrieve your child before she is condemned to remain here forevermore." He began to back away, that terrible smile returning. "And you _will_ remember your failure. How else will your students learn?"

With a final laugh, he faded from sight.

Severus turned away and began to stride down the hill. All that trekking for potions ingredients was paying off.

"I'm coming, sweetheart," he whispered. "Please hurry, Hermione, Aunt Sarah. _Hurry_."

* * *

><p>Jareth watched the child playing with his goblins. That was the problem when magical children were wished away; creatures such as the ones in his kingdom did not perplex them, or intimidate them in any way. He would have to think of something else.<p>

It was growing more and more painful. Every time a babe was wished to him, he thought of _her_. They all reminded him of what he lost when she won, what he never had when she rejected him. A wife, children, love.

At times like these, he felt every one of his three hundred and ninety-four years.

There was no point in wondering about Sarah Williams, if Williams was even her last name anymore. He had tried to watch her after her victory, but it hurt.

"And she will be nearing the end of her natural life," he murmured, still watching the Snape girl.

He never entertained the possibility that Sarah could be dead. The one time he did, about a decade ago, the kingdom suffered its worst ever storm. The land was still recovering, and so were the people.

The king of the goblins strode to the window and perched one-legged on the ledge. He had – quite naturally – confiscated the wizard's wand. No point in allowing any advantages, was there?

* * *

><p>Hermione wrinkled her nose the minute she followed Sarah through the mirror into a small room. She glanced at the window and saw what looked like a pile of trash outside.<p>

"Hoggle was put in charge of this place," Sarah said, opening the door. "But J… _he_ does not know of the mirrors. After his friendship with me cost Hoggle his job as the gardener, the king probably expected that we would never speak again. He was wrong, though." There was that bitter smile again. They were walking through corridors that slowly became more cramped, to the point that Hermione had to walk behind her guide.

"Sarah!" a dwarf exclaimed.

"How are you, Hoggle?"

"Much the same as ever. Who've you got with you?"

"This is my nephew's wife, Hermione," Sarah said. It made Hermione feel awkward, considering that they looked to be the same age.

"Hello," she said, holding out her hand. Hoggle didn't take it.

"Why're you here, then?" he asked Sarah.

"Hermione's daughter was wished away by one of her students."

"Tough luck," Hoggle said, crossing his arms and turning away.

"Hoggle!" Sarah shouted. "She's my great-niece!"

"If she's so great, why was she wished away to _this _place?"

"Look, I just want my daughter back," Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes again. "And my husband. If I lose them, I'll die. I just know it! Or… or I'll wish myself here!"

"You cannot solve the labyrinth to gain your own freedom," Sarah snapped. But she seemed to soften when Hermione buried her face in her hands.

"I… I just… I love them so…"

"You know the labyrinth better than anyone else I know," Sarah said to Hoggle, though she was watching Hermione. "Except maybe Sir Didymus."

"Didymus ain't got _nothin'_ on me," Hoggle declared, thumb to his chest. "What do ya need me to do?"

* * *

><p>The Tempus Charm worked in the goblin kingdom, Hermione was pleased to note. She did her best to keep track of the passing minutes as Hoggle led them across land, through tunnels, and ordered trouble-makers out of the way.<p>

"You should stop using magic around here," he said, watching her from the corner of his eye. "It only attracts `em."

"Sorry," Hermione said. "Thank you for helping me."

"Sarah's my friend, an' you're family, right?"

"My parents don't remember me," Hermione said. "Severus and Amalea are all I have."

"The good thing about bein' in charge of the Land of Stench is that others do what you say," he said. "Ah. Here we are." He stopped at a door. "I knew it was `round somewhere. Follow me."

Sarah waved Hermione forward, but they nearly fell backwards when Hoggle stopped in his tracks.

"I do not remember giving permission for the mother to help her husband search," Jareth said, glaring at them. His angry vibes frightened Hermione. "I would have thought that you had learned from your experiences, Headwort."

"Hoggle," Sarah corrected softly, stepping around Hermione.

The Goblin King's eyes widened.

"Sarah?" he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>And so they meet again. What shall happen next? Even I don't know as I type this.<strong>

**Well, I do for the next chapter and a bit. Author's prerogative. *Grins***


	4. Landslide

"Landslide"

So far, his reflexes from his days as a spy had saved Severus' life several times in the hour that had passed since he stepped foot in the labyrinth.

His first mistake – the action that started this – was when he turned left. He thought that he had found the right place. No doubt he had, in fact, as that would explain the tighter security.

The first bit of good luck came when a wall nearly fell on him. He got out of the way in time, then climbed over the wreckage, cutting out the time and trouble of finding another break in the wall.

His fearsome manner scared off some of the creatures that came along his path, which was not only useful but also downright amusing.

But then he would remind himself that this was not some obstacle course to test his power and endurance. This was to save his little girl, and to avoid disappointing his wife. In fact, if he failed, she would be broken-hearted, and he swore that he would never hurt her.

Had any of these thoughts been going through his mind, Severus would have also sworn to treasure his family forever, never to let them out of his sight, and to get that bloody Ackroyd child thrown into Azkaban.

As it was, he was currently dodging the rocks of something that appeared to be an avalanche above him.

Yes. As more dirt and pebbles fell to his feet, Severus knew that this was a landslide.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Hoggle kept back as Jareth took a step towards Sarah. She tilted her chin up and straightened her back. The king halted in his tracks.<p>

"The victor has returned," he said, his voice deceptively cold while his hands shook. "After all this time, Sarah? I would have thought," he produced a crystal, "that after so many years, the time for gloating would have long expired." He tilted his head, rolling the ball along his arm. "Wouldn't you?"

"You don't scare me, Goblin King," she said.

The crystal slipped to the floor.

"Is that so?" He moved forward.

She nodded, never budging from her spot.

Hermione looked down to check on Hoggle, and was immediately on her guard when she saw that he was no longer there. Had he run off silently? Or was something more sinister at play?

She parted her lips to alert Sarah. Before she could speak, it felt like something had closed over her mouth and nose, something else around her wrists and torso, and just as she blacked out, she was yanked backwards.

* * *

><p>A scuffing sound made Sarah turn around. Her eyes searched the growing darkness for Hoggle and Hermione, but to no avail.<p>

"You may not find me frightening, even now," Jareth murmured into her right ear, making her jump, "but I can be so _very_ cruel. You, _and_ your friends, will soon discover that. And, my _precious_ Sarah, you will find reason to fear me."

In the next second, they, too, were gone.

* * *

><p>Breathing hard, Severus surveyed the mass of fallen rocks before him. Some of the larger ones were perched precariously, and kept rocking in place, threatening to fall.<p>

There was a gap at one edge of his hiding place, but if he tried to squeeze through it he might upset the balance, and he would likely be crushed to death.

So far, he had restrained himself from using his wand. If the Goblin King found out that he was 'cheating', he would be punished, he was sure. More hours would be taken, at the very least. He was losing more minutes just thinking about this.

Yet, weighing up the options, it was better to lessen his chances of winning than eliminate them completely with his death.

Upon searching his pockets, however, he discovered that his wand was missing.

_I had it with me at Hogwarts_, he thought. _That means_…

"Jareth," he growled.

"Yes?"

* * *

><p>Almost as soon as they arrived in the throne room, Jareth disappeared, leaving Sarah stuck to the floor.<p>

Literally. It was as though he had glued her feet to the floor.

"Amalea!"

Sarah looked up when she heard Hermione's voice, then in the same direction as her gaze.

"Oh my," she said.

The little girl was hanging from the ceiling in some kind of swing, being pushed back and forth by various goblins who were clinging to the walls. She looked down.

"Mummy!" she cried. "Mummy, help me! I don't want to play this game anymore."

"I'm trying, sweetie," Hermione said, also attempting to move her feet.

"I knew this'd lead to trouble," Hoggle said. Hermione glared daggers at him.

"Listen here, you little…"

"Not now," Sarah said. She looked around. "Can't any of you help us?"

"Kingy won't like it, nope-nope-nope," one wizened little creature said, its ears flapping as he shook his head.

"Look, I won the labyrinth a long time ago, and…"

"You is the _champion_?"

"Lady Sarah?"

"She is _back_!"

"Ain't that the dwarf from Stenchyland?"

"It _is_ her. Wait `til I tell my family."

The three captives winced at the excited – and loud – chatter from all sides. Amalea's swing stopped, no longer being propelled by the goblins.

"Be quiet!" Sarah shouted. There was instant silence.

For about three seconds.

"She would make very good queeny," a goblin said. The noise started again, and Sarah sighed.

* * *

><p>"You have my wand," Severus said, his fists clenched.<p>

"Sure you did not plan to _cheat_?" the king asked, cocking his head. "That would incur dire punishment, and your daughter cannot afford for you to lose time."

"It is _not_ cheating to use the resources at hand…"

"And your little wand is no longer 'at hand'," Jareth said.

"If I had it…"

"I cannot risk an unfair advantage." He raised his eyebrows. "My labyrinth, my rules."

"But that is…" Severus bit back the word in time, but Jareth's eyes narrowed.

"Unfair?" he said.

"Unreasonable. You're just like a child with a toy, aren't you? Absolute power corrupts absolutely."

Jareth snarled at him.

"Then you lose four hours," he said, and he conjured a clock. Severus watched, horrified, as the hands moved backwards.

"But… but my daughter…"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I have your wife here?" Jareth said. "She is my prisoner as well. You could say that it is twice the incentive to win, is it not? Or perhaps," he began to turn away, "you stand to _lose_ twice as much."

Once again, he vanished.

Once again, Severus Snape was alone.

He turned back to the rock pile before him, feeling helpless. How could he break through? If he had a broomstick, he could have flown over. He had always been more proficient flying by himself… and he didn't need a wand for that.

He smiled. If he could still use wandless magic here, then the Goblin King wouldn't know what hit him.

It seemed that the Dark Lord had, in fact, taught him one good lesson after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, I couldn't think of anything for the author note for this one, so… yes. That's it.<strong>

**See you next chapter! And please review.**


	5. True Confrontation

"True Confrontation"

When Jareth returned to his castle it was to a huge wall of sound coming from his throne room. Before he could enter, however, he needed a moment – or ten – to clear his head before he faced _her_ again.

Sarah.

"Sarah."

_Sarah_.

"What are you doing here?"

Sarah, my queen.

"Kingy?"

"Sarah?" he said again, whirling around. The knobbly goblin blinked its tiny eyes, twiddling its thumbs, and Jareth scowled. "What do you want?"

"Is kingy coming inside?" he asked, now wringing his hands. Or was it a 'she'? It was so hard to tell sometimes, ever since he stopped caring. Ever since…

"I will join you now," he said, and he followed the goblin into the throne room.

The cacophony was halted the moment his subjects noticed him.

"I am disappointed that two parents would be so desperate to win that they would jeopardise their child's safety by cheating," Jareth said, glaring at Hermione and crossing his arms.

"It isn't about winning," she said. "Well, not about winning for the _sake_ of winning. Damn it, I just want my family back! Don't you know _anything_ about love?"

"Do not speak to me about love," he said, backing her up. "You are mortal. Once you die, so will your love."

"Never," Hermione said. "True love is forever."

"Mummy, I want to get down!" Amalea called. Her voice was shaky.

"Don't worry, sweetie! We'll be home before you know it." She turned to Sarah.

Oh, Sarah.

"Please do something," she whispered. Jareth's scowl grew more menacing, and the goblins fled. Even the dwarf made moves to leave, but was stopped by his friend's glare.

"Stay here," she said, and she began to walk towards the king. "Jar… your majesty." She bowed her head. "May I speak with you in private?"

Against his better judgement, he gestured for her to precede him out of the room. Before he followed, he tilted his hand at the swing above their heads. It disappeared promptly, and the child screamed as she fell through the air. Her mother caught her at the last moment.

"You monster!" she shouted, holding the sobbing girl close. "You almost killed her!"

"I do not kill children in my care," he said. "She would have landed safely."

"How was she supposed to know that? How was _I_ supposed to know that?"

He snorted delicately. "Consider it a warning." Then he shut the door behind him as he joined Sarah in the hall.

* * *

><p>"That was a dirty trick, Jareth."<p>

"Why are you here, Sarah?"

She opened and closed her mouth several times. Could she tell him the whole truth? No.

"I know Hermione's husband," she said.

"How?"

"That's none of your business!"

Jareth arched an eyebrow, and began to circle her. She refused to look – to _be_ – intimidated, even when she felt his hot breath on her ear as he leaned in close.

"You have not changed one bit, precious," he whispered. She shivered. "Still as unreasonable as before. Still as hard as before. Still as," he lifted a lock of hair, "_young_ as before. Something is amiss, my dear Sarah, and I intend to find out what it is, even if I must force it out of you."

"Force it out of me? Just how did you plan to do that?"

"By any means necessary," he said, now stepping into her line of vision again. Her eyes snapped up to his, and several moments passed before he continued. "Sarah, I do not like mysteries, and this is indeed a mystery."

"No mystery at all. You planned the whole thing!"

"How dare you!" he snapped. "You threw _everything_ back in my face, and I let you escape unharmed."

"Escape? Do you even know what I went through to get Tobias back?"

"Oh, poor little Sarah Williams," he said, sneering. "After your death you will feel no pain, while those of us who will live forever will _suffer_ forever. One day, you…"

"What do you mean, when I die?" she said. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" She faltered. "I thought you did… this." She indicated her body. "It was your peach… your fairies…"

"They are pests, and I have no control over them," he said, turning away. He strode over to a window and looked out. "As for that peach, you suffered no lasting effects. You escaped, as I have said, unharmed. What more could you possibly want?"

"'No lasting effects', he says," she muttered, walking over to him.

There was a jolt when she touched his arm, and he whipped around. This brought them nose-to-nose.

For an age, they simply stood there, unmoving. It wasn't until Sarah felt that familiar prickly sensation at the corners of her eyes that she backed off. It was too much, being that close to him.

"You ruined me," she said.

* * *

><p>Now safely away from the bottom of the landslide, Severus was keeping relatively low. He could deal with ground creatures fairly well, and without using too much wandless magic; but if the Goblin King saw him flying without visible means, he would undoubtedly figure it out. It was safer to run, using a twig for the Point Me Spell. It was as good as a compass, and he was making rapid progress.<p>

He knew that the two biggest obstacles would be the Goblin City, and then the castle beyond. Between the high walls of the maze he was undercover, the position he favoured. Out in the open, spies could report back to their monarch, and if – _when_ – he reached the castle, the moment he started using magic inside, the king would find him.

His best bet was to establish where his daughter was, hope that it was near a window, and fly there.

Was Hermione really there? And had she brought Aunt Sarah?

"Good day, good sir!"

Severus almost tripped over as he came to a halt. He looked down at the fox and sheep dog before him.

"Are you Sir Didymus?" he asked.

"That I am, sir," Didymus said. He swept off his cap. "Art thou a runner?"

"Yes." _Hence the fact that I was _running, he thought.

"If I may say so, sir, we usually have younger runners."

The potions master was not prepared to continue this conversation all day.

"You know my aunt," he said. "Sarah Williams?"

"Lady Sarah?" The knight straightened in his saddle. "Why, of course I do! Her nephew, you say?"

"Yes. Have you seen her?"

"Indeed I have not, sir. Pray, what is your name?"

"Severus Snape."

"Sir Severus, a friend of Lady Sarah's is a friend of mine." Didymus bowed low. "How can I help you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Didymus! He's one of my favourite characters, so it made sense to stick him in the story somewhere. Goodness knows how he has stayed so young. The same goes for Hoggle. Perhaps time only passes in the 'underground' if there is someone running? Or perhaps any inhabitants are immortal, or have to be? Hmm. That's your homework assignment.<strong>

**Please review, my dears.**


	6. Ruined

"Ruined"

"I fail to see how _I _ruined _you_," Jareth said. Sarah blinked quickly, and then her features hardened into a vicious scowl.

"This!" She held up her fist, which bore two small scars on the pale flesh, so small that they could only have been caused by a small creature. The king barely looked at it.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" he asked. She felt like punching him. Her hand was close enough.

"It was that damn peach you gave me," she said, backing off a step. "The juice of it got into my blood stream."

"Blood?" His jaw hung slightly and his eyes were a mite wider. "How could…"

"You did your best to kill me, you and that… that labyrinth!" She waved towards the window. "Did you _really_ expect that I wouldn't be hurt in some way?" She turned her head. "But… this was a fairy bite. The juice got into it, and… now I can't age. I had to hide away from everyone I knew and loved, even Toby. And do you know just how much it ruined his life, his experiences here?"

"I treated him well," Jareth said, but he kept glancing at her hand.

"It scarred him, just as much as it scarred me. We're _humans_, Jareth. He… he was human. He's dead now. I never even got to say good-bye, because I had to isolate myself from him." She laughed hollowly. "Sixteen forever. Isn't that every person's dream?" She shook her head. "It's been a nightmare, Jareth, and it's all your fault."

"Sarah, I had no idea," he said. He reached up and stroked her hair. She flinched; he retracted his hand. "You should have asked for my help."

"Your help? _Your help_? 'Everything that you have asked for, I have done.' Well, look at how well _that_ turned out for me. Kidnapping my brother, raising the stakes, constantly endangering my life…"

"Offering you _everything_ you could want!" he interrupted, bearing over her. She ended up against the wall. "Giving you my heart…"

"Oh, please. You never wanted me. That book had been around for years. It could have been any other mortal girl. Besides, no one can buy me with jewels and gold." His eyes never strayed from her face, and she began to squirm.

"I never thought that," he said softly. "That is why I offered you your _dreams_. Whatever your dreams were, you could have had them, Sarah. Love, happiness, family, an escape from your life fraught with poverty, stress, and terror. I believed that… offering myself to you – my love – would be the answer to your dreams."

"Whoever said that _you_ had any part of my dreams?"

He jerked backwards, his hands leaving the wall. He didn't even know how they ended up there. It was that tunnel all over again.

"Fine," he said.

* * *

><p>Ludo had joined the trek, after a short diversion to Sir Didymus's house to find the giant rock-caller. Severus was grateful for the extra help, but he was very much aware that he was running short on time. It seemed that every second passing was more like an hour. He was nervous about using a Tempus Charm. The only thing to do was hope that they were…<p>

"There it is, Sir Severus," Didymus said, pointing.

"Castle," Ludo agreed. "Sawah there?"

"I hope so," Severus said, studying the giant structure with trepidation. "Will it take long to get there?"

"Not at all," Didymus said. "Come with me!"

* * *

><p>Hermione was cradling Amalea, who was still crying, although her sobs had long since subsided into quiet sniffles. Hermione's heart was still racing. She knew that she would never forget the sight of her daughter hurtling towards the floor from at least a hundred feet. Simply thinking this caused her to tighten her hold.<p>

"I won't let you go," she murmured. "I promise."

"I w-want D-d-daddy!"

"I know, I know," Hermione said. "So do I, sweetheart."

They continued to stand there until she heard a soft barking, and a muffled voice. It was a low voice. A familiar voice.

She walked to the window, making sure that Amalea couldn't see – and be affected by – the height. The sight far below made her heart leap for joy.

"Look, Amalea," she said.

"No." The girl shook her head frantically.

"I promise, I'm not going to let anything else bad happen to you. But it's a lovely surprise. Just remember to keep your voice down, okay?" Amalea still looked hesitant. "Trust me, baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Then look down there," Hermione said. "Please."

They looked out the window together.

"You see? Daddy's here," she said. "He's come to rescue us." Amalea's tears abated altogether.

"Daddy," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"What did you expect, Goblin King?" Sarah asked. "We had never met."<p>

"I watched you," Jareth said.

"And that's not strange or anything," she said, crossing her arms. "No, it's not creepy at all."

"You would imply that I am a stalker?" he said, his eyes flashing. "You are wrong about everything, Sarah Williams."

"So are you! You keep making yourself out to be a victim, but I was the one who was forced to face dangers most young girls never faced in my day. I was unarmed. I had no army on my side. I was nearly dismembered by vicious birds, a mechanical beast nearly squashed me, I was thrown down holes and nearly ended up in the Bog of Eternal Burning. You, meanwhile, continued to spy on me from the safety of your castle, playing with your crystal balls and performing so much magic in front of my younger brother that when he married a witch he abused her – and their son – and died of alcohol poisoning. Who is the _real_ victim in all this, Jareth?"

His eyes flitted away from hers, before returning. With a sigh, he leant forward again, supporting himself with one hand on the wall and one hand over his face.

"I don't know what to say," he said, his voice low. "It hurt too much to watch you after your victory, so I simply stopped. It seemed the best at the time. Had I known…" He shook his head, lowering his hand. They made eye contact.

"It was not entirely your responsibility," she said. "I can admit that. But we would have been much better off if we had never met you."

"Sarah." Jareth looked pained, and leaned closer. "Do you really mean that?"

She didn't reply. Instead, some kind of gravity seemed to pull them closer, until their noses were nearly touching.

Moving ever nearer, lips parting and heaving breaths escaping, their eyes drifted shut.

* * *

><p><strong>And then their heads banged together.<strong>

**Kidding!**

**Hoping all is well with my dear readers. Please review!**

**By the way, some of the details are different and/or darker because the movie (in the story) was a more family-friendly version of what 'really' happened. For the purposes of this fic, of course.**


	7. Daddy's Here

"Daddy's Here"

With the last bit of his remaining energy, Severus flew up to the window where Hermione and Amalea were waiting, both in tears of relief. They helped him into the throne room, and he rested against the wall as he got his breath back. Then he pulled them into his arms.

"Never leaving you again," he whispered, alternating his kisses between them. Amalea had a death grip on his shoulders, and Hermione's right arm was around his waist, her face pressed against his chest. She was trembling.

"I love you, Severus," she said. "Love you so much."

"Mummy, Daddy's here," Amalea said. Her voice was barely a murmur. "You said he'd come for us, and he did."

"Don't sound so surprised," Hermione said, pressing her nose against her daughter's hair. "Your Daddy's very brave and strong."

"But it was so scary without him," she replied, and she rested her head on her father's shoulder. Hermione smiled at Severus.

"You see?" she said. "And you were so worried about being a father."

He smiled, blinking back his own tears – of exhaustion only, of course – and held his girls closer, rocking them back and forth.

* * *

><p>It was – literally – magic when Sarah and Jareth's lips finally met. It had been building up for decades, ever since their final confrontation, even their first meeting. Slowly, the kiss deepened. As soon as their tongues touched, Jareth pushed Sarah against the wall, cocooning her there. He shivered as she ran her fingers over his shirt, the collar, and then the bare skin of his throat.<p>

"Why did we wait so long?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head. "I… I don't know…"

"You _left_ me," he hissed.

"I had to! For Toby!"

"You never had to, Sarah. You could have stayed. I would have done _anything_ for you. Anything you asked, remember?"

She stared at him with wide, sorrowful eyes. "You never told me that." Her lower lip trembled. "But it wouldn't have made any difference. Father and Toby needed me."

"Oh, Sarah." He caressed her cheeks. "No one needed you more than I."

They hesitated, then leaned towards each other again.

Immediately, they jumped apart as soon as a door nearby slammed open. Hoggle strode into the hall, looking ill.

"He's back," he said, pointing towards the throne room. "The runner."

"Severus?" Sarah asked. She stepped around Jareth. "Is he okay?"

"Judging by that mushy display back there, I'd say he is." He squinted at the king. "You lost again!"

"Not this time," Jareth murmured, surreptitiously stroking Sarah's back. She turned around.

"I have to go check," she said. "I'll be back."

"You shouldn't be disturbin' a family moment," Hoggle said. "They're all cryin' and the like."

"Then I can wait," she said, taking a step backwards. Jareth smiled.

"Go away, Hoghead, and don't forget to _knock_ next time."

"Yeah, yeah," Hoggle muttered, leaving the room.

"That wasn't very nice, Jareth."

"I never said I was nice, Sarah. Only generous."

They tried once more. It was barely a brush of the lips before they were interrupted a final time.

"Sawah!"

"Lady Sarah!"

She gasped, ran to the door that lead to the stairs, and wrenched it open. Her face erupted into a beaming smile, and she laughed in delight as Ludo swept her up into a monster hug. Sir Didymus rode around them in circles, Ambrosias barking all the while. Hoggle's knock was barely heard over the din. Jareth, now fuming, opened the throne room door with a nod, letting the dwarf in.

Eventually, it became apparent that Sarah was having far too good a time reuniting with her friends. The Goblin King saw tears on her cheek as she kept embracing her friends, one after the other. He sighed, and entered his throne room, shutting the door behind him.

The Snapes were ignoring him as well. Tall, dark Severus Snape almost eclipsed his small family with his voluminous black teaching robes. He looked so protective, so happy, so… loved. Jareth was missing this very thing from his life. Family. Friends. A sense of belonging, familiarity, joy in togetherness.

Finally the child looked up, her eyes widened, and she hid her face in her father's hair. Severus turned around, and scowled at the king.

"I have come through the labyrinth with time to spare," he said. "You are obliged to send us all home now."

"Not quite," Jareth said, tapping his mouth. "You and your daughter, yes. However, the arrangement did not include your wife." All three looked shocked. "She came to my kingdom of her own accord, without my knowledge – initially. She is an intruder, and must be punished as such. Let me see." He smirked into the distance. "I believe that unwelcome 'guests' are generally thrown into an oubliette. Forever."

"No," Hermione whispered. She sagged against her husband. "Please, no. Don't do this."

"Jareth?"

The king turned slowly, and raised an eyebrow.

"You have remembered me, Sarah?" he asked. She began to walk forward.

"Leave them alone," she said. "They haven't wronged you."

"Rules are rules…"

"Don't give me that!" She was now standing before him, barely a foot away. "They're my family, so leave them alone. You already screwed up Toby's life. I _won't_ let you do it to his son."

Jareth stared at her, and then at Severus. "Toby's son?"

"I resemble my mother greatly, but I am indeed the son of Tobias Williams," he said. "He changed his name to escape his past, and then married a woman named Eileen _Prince_." Jareth winced. "He abused her when she told him that she was a witch. He is dead now."

Jareth nodded slowly. "The child is your great-niece, then?" he asked Sarah.

"Yes."

"I see." He glanced at each person in the room, even Sarah's friends. "I see."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't see. I went further with this chapter than I had intended to, so now the future chapters must be rearranged. Sigh. In other words, I'm stopping here. Hopefully this shall increase the suspense, and the number of reviews I receive. *Hint-hint*<strong>


	8. Strangely Reluctant

"Strangely Reluctant"

What could Jareth do? The answer should have been staring him in the face, but his mixed emotions blinded him to the obvious.

Little Tobias Williams. Jareth the Second, he was supposed to be. After all, the king could only have children with his true love, and he had yet to find her. This bright little chap… with Jareth's limited abilities to see the future of his charges, he had been able to determine that the babe would one day encounter magic, so this made him a clear choice to succeed Jareth as Goblin King one day. It looked as though fate had chosen.

Jareth had not anticipated losing Toby, nor had he anticipated finding his match in Sarah. For a few hours there, he could almost see a future with her. But then she said those cursed words to escape him, the 'villain' of her fantasy world.

And yet… she had responded to his advances not fifteen minutes ago. What did that mean? Did he have a rose's chance in the Bog of keeping her?

Did he have a right to ask? She was looking at him with undisguised disgust and distrust. He had ruined the lives of those nearest and dearest to her. If he'd had any chance at all – ever! – it had dissipated long ago. He would just exacerbate things if he carried out his threat of sending Toby's daughter-in-law into an oubliette for eternity.

"I am sorry," he said, forming a crystal. Hermione looked close to fainting, and held onto her husband. Sarah moved forward, no doubt to stop him. He rolled the crystal over and over the one hand, studying the Snapes. "Had I known, I would not have bothered you. You have my word that I will never harm you again."

He threw the crystal towards them, and Severus caught it one-handed. Jareth was mildly impressed.

"When you wish to return home, drop it. Anyone within three feet of the impact will accompany you, so make sure you leave plenty of room." He glanced at Sarah. "I will leave you to say your good-byes. Once again, I apologise."

He bowed slightly, and left the throne room, forcing himself not to drag his feet. He hoped Sarah received his underlying message: if she wanted to stay, she was welcome to, and had only to say her farewells to her family.

* * *

><p>The door closed, and Sarah looked at her friends.<p>

"It's wonderful to be back," she said, and she hugged Ludo again, feeling comforted by the warmth his large amount of fur provided. She heard Amalea giggle when his ears went up and down. Sir Didymus dismounted and hopped about in front of Sarah, as though he were standing on hot coals.

"I really thought I was gone," Hermione said, clinging to Severus. She was still weak-kneed. "When he produced that crystal… I honestly believed…"

"We will leave as soon as possible," he reassured her. "First, however, we must determine Aunt Sarah's plans."

"My plans?" Sarah asked, turning her head a fraction. "I just want some time to say good-bye to my friends. Then I'll come with you. I don't belong here, after all, and I'm sure the king wants me gone."

"Surely you would rather stay, my lady?" Didymus said, tapping her on the leg.

"Of course I'd rather stay with you, Didymus. But I'd like to get to know my nephew. I think things will be better for me now."

"Professor Dumbledore would let you live at the castle as long as you like," Hermione said. She felt stronger by the minute. "We'd love to spend some time with you, and you could look after Amalea for us while we're teaching, if you wanted. You could explore the grounds, Hogsmeade…"

"I am sure she understands, my dear," Severus said. "Aunt Sarah, you should decide soon. My hand is beginning to ache."

"Decide?" She cocked her head. "What is there to decide? I just need my mirror, and I can talk to you fellas from wherever I am," she added, smiling half-heartedly at her friends. "I promise, I won't leave it so long between visits."

"They could come to the castle!" Amalea piped up.

"A castle, you say?" Sir Didymus jumped back onto Ambrosias, and Sarah nodded.

"I'll see you later, okay?" she asked, stepping back towards the Snape family. "Stand back."

"Good-bye, Lady Sarah!"

"Bye, Sarah."

"Bye-bye, Sawah!"

Ambrosias barked.

Severus dropped the crystal, and they disappeared, only to reappear in the dungeons a second later.

It wasn't until after they had visited the headmaster, gained permission to let Sarah stay in their guest bedroom, and retrieved her mirror that she remembered something vital.

She had forgotten to say good-bye to the King of the Goblins.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh. Will these folks never learn?<strong>

**Next chapter, Severus is (mostly) back on form – and on the rampage – as the student who wished Amalea away faces retribution.**

**By the way, 'a rose's chance in the Bog' is a variation on 'a snowball's chance in Hell'. Just thought I should explain that, for those who might be confused.**


	9. Punishment

"Punishment"

"You can stay in Amalea's room with her, if you like," Hermione said, leading Sarah through the Snape living quarters. "Or she could have the couch or sleep with us, if you'd rather be alone."

"Alternatively, the headmistress could organise something for you," Severus said. Sarah grasped Amalea's hand.

"No," she said. "I don't want to be on my own anymore. If my great-niece doesn't mind, I'd like to share with her." She smiled down at Amalea, who beamed back.

"I'll take you," she said, and she tugged Sarah through to her bedroom. As soon as they were out of sight – and earshot – Severus yanked Hermione into his arms. She relaxed, even as he held her tightly.

"Thought I was going to lose you," he murmured, his deep voice muted by her mussed hair. "Thought I'd never see you again." He tightened his grip, and Hermione gasped.

"I know," she said. "I know just what you mean. I was so worried." She rubbed her head against his chest.

"I love you, Hermione."

"Love you, too, Severus."

From the doorway to Amalea's room, Sarah watched the passionate embrace. She looked away when they began to kiss.

"…and you can sleep with Griffy tonight, if you want to." Amalea placed a grey toy hippogriff on the guest bed that Hogwarts had summoned. "He always makes me feel better when I'm scared or sad."

"Thank you," Sarah said, sitting beside him. "You won't miss him?"

"No," Amalea said, indicating her own bed, which had at least half a dozen more soft toys perched on the covers. "D'you want anyone else, too?"

"No, no," Sarah replied, now playing with the toy. "I'm just fine with Griffy."

"Okay." Amalea threw herself onto her bed amongst all her toys, and began to tell them about everything that had transpired in the Goblin Kingdom. It reminded Sarah of the girl in the movie, the girl who had to grow up.

In reality, Sarah had had very few possessions, most of them having been sold to pay for food. She'd kept one bear – Arthur – and that was it. Her last physical reminder of her mother, who had given her the toy for Sarah's fifth birthday, the one before…

Sarah clutched the hippogriff to her chest, overcome with memories. Arthur had long since disintegrated, and without Hoggle's occasional visits she would have lost her last vestiges of hope and happiness with that. Here and now, holding this soft toy and her lips still tingling from the Goblin King's kiss, she could feel herself reaching that point for only the third time in her life. But it was threatening to be the worst.

"I-I'll be back," she said, standing. Amalea smiled at her again, as she placed Griffy on the bed and left the room.

Severus and Hermione were in the living area. They were holding hands, but not speaking. Sarah sat before them.

"I'm sorry," she said, her own hands clasped and resting on her lap. "I wish you hadn't been dragged into this."

"Sarah, no," Hermione said. "It's our fault. We asked you to help us, not the other way around. In fact, if it hadn't been for you I would probably be facing a lifetime in an oubliette, or worse."

"Who would wish Amalea away?" Sarah asked. "She's a sweet girl. I get to sleep with Griffy tonight."

"She must like you very much," Hermione said, and she looked up at Severus as she laughed. That was when she finally saw his distant, stormy expression, and felt the tightening of his fingers. "Severus?"

"That student – he will be expelled," he whispered.

"Severus…"

"No, Hermione." He scowled down at her. "I almost lost you. Expulsion is too good for the brat. He _will_ pay for this."

Hermione sighed. "We need to visit the headmistress, any…"

"Did someone ask for me?" McGonagall said as she emerged from the fireplace. Her expression was steadily neutral, though it turned serious as Severus strode over to her.

"Dennis Ackroyd must be expelled," he said.

"How was your adventure Severus?"

"Ad_ven_ture?"

"It was awful, Minerva, but we can tell you all about it later," Hermione said. She grabbed Severus by the arm; he looked about ready to explode. "Minerva, this is Sarah Williams. She is… Severus' aunt."

"Is that so?" McGonagall said, and she reached out and shook hands with Sarah. "Lovely to meet you, Miss Williams. You look far too young to be our Potion Mistress's aunt."

"I get that a lot," she said, cocking an eyebrow. "How do you do, ma'am?"

"Very well, thank you." She drew a box from one of her deep pockets, and opened it. "Shortbread?"

"No, thank you."

"Aunt Minnie?" Everyone – except Severus – turned and smiled at Amalea, who grinned as she ran up to the headmistress. She laughed softly and patted the child's head.

"Hello, Amalea," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"It was so scary, Aunt Minnie!" she exclaimed, looking at her with wide eyes. "You've never seen _anything_ like it. There were monsters, and goblins, and the _King_ of the Goblins, and he and Aunt Sarah don't get on very well, and he said he'd put Mummy in prison, and Daddy rescued us!" Then she took a breath.

"It sounds very frightening," McGonagall said. "You must be tired. Go to bed, Amalea. We will see you tomorrow."

She yawned. "Yes, Aunt Minnie."

"We'll come and say goodnight to you soon, sweetie," Hermione said, and she nudged Amalea in the direction of the bedrooms. Sarah followed her, waving at the others. Severus was still in position, his nostrils flaring slightly, and he didn't move until McGonagall was once again paying attention to him.

"Did you hear me, _headmistress_?" he asked. "Ackroyd must be punished, and I demand the worst we can throw at him."

"Now, Severus…"

"Or I will press charges against him!"

"Severus, I have spoken with Mr. Ackroyd, and he didn't know what he was doing," McGonagall said sternly. "They were merely the words of a child…"

"He is in his fourth year, and it is the same principle as saying a few Latin words and seeing if a new _spell_ is invented," he said. Hermione grabbed his shoulders. Any tenser and he'd have been made of stone. "It is dangerous! Hermione and Amalea might have been trapped there forever, and I was nearly killed on more than one occasion."

McGonagall sighed halfway through this tirade. "I understand your feelings, Severus, but…"

"No buts, Minerva," he said. "If you wish to keep him at Hogwarts, _you_ must come up with a satisfactory alternative to expulsion or imprisonment. And do not suppose, for one _second_, that I will not carry through on my threats." He pointed at McGonagall. "This is my _family_. For years I never thought I would have one." He glanced around, and pulled Hermione into a one-armed hug. "I almost lost the only one I had. He must answer for his actions, or I will not be responsible for mine."

There was silence. Even Sarah, now hovering in the doorway, could hardly dare breathe. Husband and wife remained in their embrace, and only McGonagall's eyes moved, looking from one to the other. Hermione, who had been trying to sympathise with Denny, now looked uncertain. The first movement made was when she leant her head against Severus' shoulder. McGonagall's expression softened slightly.

"I will come up with something," she said. "It will serve as a warning to the other students as well."

"Good," Severus said, his voice tight. "Good night, headmistress. We may see you tomorrow morning."

McGonagall nodded, and flooed out.

* * *

><p><strong>So. I'm back from Canberra, finally getting my behind into gear with this story (and hopefully my other WIPs), and begging for forgiveness. Also, do you have any particularly over-the-top punishments you'd suggest to Professors McGonagall and Snape? "Something lingering, with boiling oil in it, I fancy."<strong>

**(Sorry. Couldn't resist quoting Gilbert and Sullivan there, could I?)**

**Peace, folks!**


	10. The Ending

"The Ending"

Amalea Snape was a charming child, no pun intended. Before her temporary disappearance, she had already managed to twist every single member of staff around her little finger. She even knew every house elf by name, and they would do anything for her.

When it was revealed that Denny had been the one to wish her away, there was a definite change. Even the students were reluctant to be seen with him at first, not knowing whether they'd be punished by association. Naturally, this made him incredibly miserable. This was just the start of it.

Sarah was sitting by the fireplace when Minerva came through the floo a few days after she promised to come up with a decent punishment. She had already gained Denny's co-operation after she told him of Severus' threat to have him thrown into Azkaban. She elaborated, making him squirm, when she said that his professor was perfectly within his rights to challenged Denny to a duel.

"I'll do anything, Professor!" Denny exclaimed. "Really! Just… not Azkaban. Not a duel. Not with Professor Snape." He paused. "Either of them."

Knowing now that he would take any punishment without complaint, she went straight to the Snape quarters to discuss her plan. Sarah smiled at her.

"Good evening, Headmistress," she said, standing.

"How are you, Miss Williams?"

"Great. Hermione and Severus are just tucking Amalea into bed. They won't be long."

"Good."

Sure enough, Severus and Hermione walked into the living room less than half a minute later. Severus raised an eyebrow when he noticed Minerva, even as they all exchanged pleasantries. When all four adults were sitting once again, Hermione curled into her husband's side, the headmistress spoke.

"I have thought of a plan you will approve of," she said. Her frown deepened. "And you _will_ approve of this, Severus. It is sufficient punishment for Mr. Ackroyd, and will benefit everybody."

"I look forward to hearing it," he said, his grip on Hermione's waist tightening ever so slightly.

"Very well. You are aware that Amalea is loved by the entire staff?"

"That's my daughter," Hermione murmured.

"Out of all of us, the one who requires the most assistance, and is most likely to think of horrible and appropriate… tasks for Mr. Ackroyd to complete," the corners of her lips twitched, "is Mr. Filch."

"And?" Severus asked. "Where does Argus come into this?"

"He adores Amalea, the same as the rest of us," Minerva said, straightening her robes. "He has already approached me about this, and I believe that, if we allow him to assign chores to Mr. Ackroyd for the rest of the year, he will soon learn his lesson."

"That is not enough, Minerva," Severus said, clenching his right fist where it rested on the arm of the couch. "There are only a few months left of school."

"Let me finish, Severus," she said, eyes narrowing further. "That can be during the week. As soon as he has completed his work for the next day's classes, he can spend the evening under Mr. Filch's direction. _Then_," she held up a hand, "he can work with the house elves every Saturday, with food preparation, laundry, or whatever else they deem suitable. To this end, he will forgo Hogsmeade trips. He will also forgo Quidditch matches to assist Poppy in the infirmary, before, during, and after the match. That is the busiest time of year for the hospital wing."

"That sounds more reasonable," Sarah remarked. But Minerva wasn't done.

"Finally," she said, "he will help you gather potions ingredients when you need them." Severus began to smirk. "I also believe that Sunday afternoons could be spent lending a hand to Hagrid."

"Isn't that when he cleans up after the Blast-Ended Skrewts and the Thestrals?" Hermione said. Minerva nodded. She began to smile. "Oh, Headmistress, that sounds _much_ better."

"Does this satisfy you, Severus?" Minerva asked.

"Student slave labour has always appealed to me," he said. Hermione and Sarah laughed softly, and Minerva's lips twitched again.

And so it was.

* * *

><p>Jareth yet again formed a crystal, only to throw it against the nearest wall, unable to summon the strength to throw it any further. He went to form another, but he let his hand fall to the arm of his throne instead. He sighed, not even glancing at the gaiety of his subjects as they laughed, drank, and chased chickens around the room.<p>

Hoggle watched all this with an unsympathetic eye. Two of them, in fact. So what if Jareth was more depressed than usual? He was just sulking. Probably guilty, too. Sarah's nephew nearly got killed in the labyrinth, and his wife and kid were hostages. It served the king right.

Didn't it?

"Quiet," Jareth said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The goblins didn't notice. "Quiet." They continued with their antics. Hoggle could see what was about to happen.

Rather than shout, the Goblin King strode down among his servants, gaining their attention, and shot each and every one a fierce look, Hoggle included. It took several minutes, but the goblins were soon all shaking under glare.

"The next one of you to make a noise will spend an eternity in the Bog of Eternal Burning," he whispered. The menace in his voice was enough to make several goblins squeak in terror. Brandishing a crystal, he dropped it, and they disappeared. The rest of them scattered, jumping to avoid the crystals falling at their feet. Hoggle made himself scarce, guessing that Jareth would break down as soon as he was alone, and not wanting to be around to witness that.

But it was clear.

He needed Sarah.

Come to that, she probably needed him, too.

* * *

><p>"You know you can stay as long as you like," Severus told Sarah. Almost a week had passed since Denny began his months-long trials. He and Hermione had eventually found that they could be away from each other during the evenings enough for one to put Amalea to bed, and the other to spend time with Sarah. She seemed more distracted, so they felt the need to talk with her. Severus especially wanted to get to know his aunt, just as she wanted to get to know her nephew.<p>

Despite this, Hermione was closer to Sarah. They chatted casually when they were together, and it was a pleasant distraction from whatever preyed on Sarah's mind of an evening.

After Amalea's nightmares had stopped, she was better able to hear what Sarah murmured during her sleep, woken by sobs a few times. The first morning after this, she had told her mother that Sarah had been asking for Jareth. Hermione told Severus, and they had since been trying to decide what to do. If Sarah was this affected, was there a chance that the king was also distressed by the separation?

"I find it impossible to feel any regret," Severus told his wife. "His actions…"

"I know, Severus. But I can't stand seeing Sarah this unhappy. We _must_ do something."

He thought about this conversation as he watched his aunt staring into the fire.

"You want me to leave?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Of course not, Aunt Sarah. But I wonder whether you are happy here?" She nodded, but she still evaded eye contact. "Would you be happier elsewhere?"

"Have I been disturbing Amalea?" she said, glancing at him, a worried frown drawing her eyebrows together.

"We are worried about you."

"That's nice, Severus, but it isn't necessary."

"Yes, it is. We are your family."

"Well…" She trailed off, picking at a seam on her skirt. "I'm okay. I promise."

"I don't think you are," Hermione said, coming up behind them. Sarah twisted around in the chair. "We'd love to have you stay, but it isn't good for you."

"But…" Sarah looked back at Severus. "What do you mean?"

"Sarah, I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now," Hermione whispered.

She barely caught Sarah's face before the lights dropped. Seconds later they were raised again, and Severus and Hermione smiled at each other.

The Goblin King was unable to stop his look of surprise when he saw the Snapes. His gaze flitted around the room.

"Sarah isn't here anymore," Hermione said.

"Oh?" he said, settling his expression into something resembling indifference.

"Look after her," Severus added. Jareth looked confused. Gradually, it appeared to dawn on him, and an almost-smile started to touch his lips. He nodded, and disappeared in a wink.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the throne room, the goblins stared at The Girl – still a girl – as they waited for the king to return. When he finally did, there was a pause. He signalled, and the goblins ran for it, knowing better than to hang around lest they end up in the bog.<p>

Before even the last had disappeared out the door, Jareth was embracing his captive.

It was only fair. She had captured his heart long ago.

* * *

><p>The next day they received a letter amongst the rest of the owl mail. Severus slit the royal seal away from the rest of the scroll and handed it to Hermione. She gasped loudly when she had perused the contents.<p>

"What is it?" he asked.

"A wedding invitation," she said, and she passed it to him.

"Whose wedding?" She grinned.

"As though you need to ask," she said.

The owl who had delivered the letter paused in his flight to look back at them, and Hermione waved. He appeared to dip his head, and then flew away.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for your punishment input! As you'll be able to see, I incorporated as much of it as I could, the best I could. So, while I'm grateful for all positive reviews, thank you especially to these peeps in the order of contributions to the little box:<strong>

**Ice Demon Ranger**

**AuntieL**

**Her Royal Goddess**

**I hope you've all enjoyed my first real crossover ("DVD Delights" aside). Do you approve? Should I do another crossover sometime in the future? Let me know some favourite fandoms if you like, and if I'm familiar with any of them I'll do some plotting or whatnot.**

**Thanks for readin'!**


End file.
